


Pies, no me fallen ahora

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orphanage, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Kōtarō y Tetsurō eran víctimas de la circunstancias. Eso era lo que el moreno le decía al de cabellos teñidos cada vez que este comenzaba a cuestionarse por qué habían elegido aquella vida.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Pies, no me fallen ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Muy, muy inspirado en la canción "Feet Don't Fail Me" de QOTSA. 
> 
> Respecto al abuso infantil, este se describe de forma muy vaga.

Ambos ignoraban su origen. Lo habían olvidado o quizá se forzaban a hacerlo. También lo hacían con el largo historial de personas que conocieron en su camino por cortos períodos de tiempo y sin dar la mayor posibilidad de formar lazos profundos con nadie más que entre ellos mismos. Nadie quería saber de Tetsurō ni de Kōtarō desde que tuvieron la desdicha de ser arrojados al mundo como quien se deshace de un vaso de malteada vacía desde su auto mientras recorre la carretera.

Ambos comenzaron haciendo uso de sus puños cuando vivían en el orfanato. Donde son pocos los que saben de dónde o quiénes provienen. Mucho menos a dónde van.

Los baños eran repugnantes, las duchas frías y el único contacto físico al que se podía acceder, era el que brindaban los encuentros forzados por terceros. A veces los maestros, a veces los conserjes. Otras los mismos niños con los que al otro día jugabas con una miserable pelota de fútbol que llevaba probablemente más años que el mayor de los huérfanos.

Kōtarō y Tetsurō eran víctimas de la circunstancias. Eso era lo que el moreno le decía al de cabellos teñidos cada vez que este comenzaba a cuestionarse por qué habían elegido aquella vida. Porque Tetsurō era inteligente y de no haber ido a dar a aquel lugar, podría haber asistido a una buena escuela e incluso a la universidad.

Ninguno tuvo realmente dicha opción. La educación no era de la mejor calidad y la mayoría que salía de aquel lugar sabía que si no encontraba trabajo pronto, tendría que dedicarse a delinquir para conseguir el pan de cada día, o peor aún, arrendar sus propios cuerpos por unos cuántos billetes.

Pero Kuroo era un chico despierto. Hablaba con los más grandes del orfanato. Ellos le contaban las verdades del mundo exterior y lo que les esperaba cuando salieran de aquella pocilga. Una pesadilla tras otra, en síntesis. La vida parecía no darle tregua a los que nacieron en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Sin tiempo para desanimarse, aprendió a defenderse de todo quien intentara propasarse con él y los suyos. Pero no había realmente un plural. En un lugar donde debes tener ojos en la espalda y desconfiar de todo quien se muestre ligeramente amable, había una única persona que el moreno deseaba proteger más que a su propio ser, y esa persona era Kōtarō Bokuto.

De cejas gruesas, sonrisa y párpados cansados por los fármacos que le mantenían somnoliento y según los adultos, contenido. Kōtarō solía escabullirse a la habitación de Tetsuro cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas. En su estado normal era hablador y expresivo, y definitivamente, así le caía mejor al del flequillo.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo comenzaron a ser amigos, sólo que de un momento a otro se encontró a sí mismo defendiendo a Kōtarō de los demás niños que intentaban robarle una paleta que le había regalado la doctora en su última visita con ella.

El chiquillo de ojos dorados se transformó en su mejor amigo y algo así como su hermano menor. Aquel que juró, y así había hecho, proteger de todo quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

Por eso el día en que notó a Kōtarō más apagado de lo normal, supuso que su dosis había sido aumentada. De un día para otro, y sin previo aviso, se encontró con las inconfundibles zapatillas amarillas y desteñidas de su amigo en uno de los sucios cubículos más apartados del baño. Las rodillas de Kōtarō estaban sobre el insalubre piso mojado y había otro par de zapatillas frente a él.

Kuroo pensaba todos los días de su vida cuánto hubiese deseado estar él en lugar de su amigo. Él habría sabido defenderse. Pero Bokuto era dócil, sobornable con un dulce y una caricia de ser posible. Apretó los puños con rabia y de una sola patada abrió la puerta, haciendo que el seguro volara entre las cerámicas de la habitación. Bokuto con suerte podía mantenerse erguido, sus ojos se cerraban por inercia. Al levantar la mirada, el del flequillo vio al cuidador que siempre perseguía a Kōtarō para que tomara su medicina.

Nunca vio a Bokuto más destrozado. Se veía como un muñeco descosido, laxo y al que se le habían agotado las baterías. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el exterior. No controlaba su fuerza, ni su impotencia. Se acercó al monstruo dentro del cubículo que como pudo, trató de arreglar sus ropas y subir el cierre de su pantalón.

Kuroo tenía quince. Bokuto trece. Y el tipo que se hacía llamar cuidador no debía tener más de veinticinco.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! —vociferaba mientras arremetía con sus cuatro extremidades contra la figura del adulto.

Kuroo no era el chico más fuerte del orfanato, pero había aprendido a defenderse a muy temprana edad, cuando se dio cuenta que los puños eran un arma más poderosa y efectiva que las palabras. O al menos, de más fácil resultado. Y Kuroo no tenía tiempo que perder. El impacto y frustración de no haber podido impedir que algo así le pasara a Bokuto, le hacía sacar fuerzas de dónde no tenía para hacerle el mayor daño posible a aquel tipo. Ese monstruo. Ese desgraciado que se había aprovechado de la persona más pura, más amable que el moreno conocía.

El funcionario del orfanato quedó tirado en el suelo, pero Tetsurō sabía que no por mucho tiempo. Salieron siendo observados por unos cuantos niños. La mayoría se había acostumbrado a ver compañeros malheridos. Incluso, se habían acostumbrado en las últimas semanas a ver a Kōtarō ser acarreado en calidad de bulto de un lugar a otro por su cuidador. Nadie hacía nada. Cada quien velaba por sí mismo. Y eso era algo que al moreno le sacaba de quicio y sólo había sido uno de tantos motivos por los que planeaba escapar del orfanato. Pero el sacar a Kōtarō de ahí se había transformado en motivo suficiente para dejar de planificar su huida y ejecutarla.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Pesas mucho! —le decía a su amigo mientras este casi arrastraba sus pies en el maicillo del patio de juegos.

—No las siento... —dijo el de ojos dorados, a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Mis piernas parecen no ser mías.

—Haremos esto —se le estaba resbalando de su agarre, por lo que lo subió más, sin soltarle del antebrazo—. Desde ahora cada vez que debamos correr y uno de nosotros no tenga energías, nos golpearemos las rodillas como si fueran tambores y diremos _"Pies, no me fallen ahora"_ ¿De acuerdo?

—Kuroo, en serio no puedo. Déjame...

El de ojos avellanados sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear la mirada a sus espaldas cuando escuchó los apellidos de ambos en la voz de varios adultos. Tetsurō ya sabía que no podía confiar en ellos y al escuchar insultos y comentarios alusivos a lo que le había hecho al abusador de su amigo, no le quedó mayor duda. Nunca iban a ganar. Nunca les iban a creer.

Apretó los ojos y gruñó por la vida que le había tocado. Por lo poco cooperativo que estaba siendo el menor. Lo apartó de su hombro y lo enderezó como pudo. El chico se mantuvo de pie mejor que antes, pero sus extremidades inferiores temblaban como jalea.

—No pienso dejarte. Lo haré por ti —se encorvó hasta que quedó cerca de las rodillas aún húmedas de su amigo. Llevó ambas manos a las piernas de Bokuto y las golpeó de forma intercalada—. _Pies no me fallen, pies no me fallen, pies no me fallen..._

Tal vez fuese porque para la mente mucho más infantil y crédula de Kōtarō, cosas de ese tipo tenían sentido. Pero tan pronto sintió el contacto de las manos tibias de su mejor amigo en sus agotadas piernas, sintió como si la distancia hasta el muro que estaban a punto de escalar fuera mínima. Insignificante, como la separación entre el colmillo e incisivo inferior de Kuroo, donde faltaba otro diente. Uno que le habían tirado en una pelea con otros dos niños.

Se irguió, se limpió los mocos con la manga de su roída sudadera de dos tallas más grandes que la suya y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron:

—¡PIES NO ME FALLEN AHORA! 

Una enérgica risa salió de los labios del chico de flequillo, comenzando a correr con Kōtarō detrás suyo. Juntos subieron el muro. Juntos corrieron y se escondieron de todo quien quisiera devolverlos a un sistema que nunca los recibió de brazos abiertos, sino directamente con la espalda.

Juntos sobrevivieron a una vida complicada, sintiéndose mucho más viejos de lo que realmente eran. No tenían otra opción. El desierto y la carretera eran hostiles, pero la mutua compañía se había transformado en la mejor provisión para nunca desfallecer.

Por supuesto que nadie iba a dar trabajo a un par de críos mugrosos. Pero Bokuto al menos lo intentó. Contrariando las palabras de su amigo, salía cada mañana a mendigar trabajo y volviendo por las tardes derrotado al cobertizo que habían montado bajo el puente. Sobre ellos se desplegaba con toda frivolidad la ciudad. Una donde definitivamente no habría lugar para ellos.

Tenían que comer. Ambos lo sabían y sus estómagos lo manifestaban. Así que Kuroo robaba. Asaltaba sin armas y nada más que utilizando su inteligencia y fuerza bruta. A Kōtarō nunca le pareció aquello, pero tampoco se negaba a comer el botín con el que el moreno llegaba a casa. Hasta ropa nueva le consiguió a ambos en más de una ocasión.

Cuando Kōtarō cumplió diecisiete, Tetsurō le obsequió una botella de decolorante y tintura para el cabello, porque el chico siempre deseó teñírselo. Pero el mayor no le dijo qué color era hasta que Bokuto lo pudo apreciar por sí mismo: un gris terriblemente aplicado donde un montón de mechones quedaron de su morena cabeza natural. Pero al menor no le importó. Chilló de felicidad porque nunca había visto a nadie joven con ese color. Kuroo le dijo que las canas imponían respeto, y que ahora podría confiar más en sí mismo. Bokuto le creyó.

Con un pie en la alcantarilla y otro en las nubes, los jóvenes comenzaron a practicar cómo defenderse entre ellos mismos. Kuroo sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero Bokuto tenía que aprender de mejor manera a usar sus puños y fuerza física. La cual, el de flequillo pudo comprobar, que no era menor cuando insistió hasta el cansancio a su amigo para que le diera un golpe en el rostro. Terminó recibiendo un puñetazo en el pómulo que casi le revienta el ojo.

Luego, lo que comenzó como una necesidad, se volvió un pasatiempo. Incluso, atrayendo gente que apostaba por uno para ver quién tiraba al otro primero. Pero había una trampa, pues sabían cuándo y cómo fingir, de modo tal que ninguno acabara realmente herido por su camarada. Además, lo que los espectadores no sabían, era que ambos compartían el botín. Independiente de si le iban al chico mal teñido o al del cabello hecho a punta de tijeretazos, la victoria sería mutua. No tenían para qué enterarse. Para ser dizque civilizados, como todos quienes iban a verlos darse duro contra el otro, Kuroo y Bokuto debían decir mentiras civilizadas.

Hasta que se corrió la voz de lo que hacían. Y desde entonces huyeron. Desde que volvieron a escuchar amenazas a sus espaldas tal como antes de escapar del orfanato, no pararon de correr. Siempre con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. Despreocupados y sin más ataduras que el cariño mutuo que se tenían el uno al otro.

A veces paraban en hostales para nada glamorosos, pero lo suficientemente cómodos como para descansar después de otro arduo día en el negocio de las patadas y los puñetazos.

Se hicieron fama en un sector cercano a la carretera. Seco y caluroso como el infierno mismo, tostando las pieles de ambos y volviendo amarillos los cabellos grisáceos de Kōtarō.

Una noche, el moreno llegó cojeando tras haber recibido un disparo por intentar robar. El menor casi sufrió un ataque de pánico porque no sabía cómo desinfectar la herida o parar la hemorragia. El herido lo miró y e intentó calmar. Trató de apartar todas sus dudas porque no perdería su pie, ni mucho menos moriría por un inofensivo balín. No obstante, Bokuto lloraba, se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza porque lo único que quería era llevar a su amigo al hospital, pero sería como entregarse. Y ni él, ni menos Tetsurō, estaban dispuestos a permitir aquello.

Así que el moreno lo calló de la única forma que se le ocurrió: unir los labios de ambos en un gesto impulsivo, como todo lo que Kurō hacía.

Kuroo besaba mujeres y algunos hombres en sus salidas nocturnas a los servicentros carentes de un buen sistema de seguridad. Besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Besaba persiguiendo luces de freno y a veces con náuseas por el alcohol consumido, mientras Kōtarō esperaba en el hostal, entretenido con el tocadiscos que tenía la habitación. Besaba, movido por emociones que no podía negar. Besaba, golpeaba, bebía y cogía en búsqueda de un remedio que le hiciera olvidar la negligencia de su infancia, todo lo que vivió, y sobre todo, vio. Porque desde que vio a Kōtarō destrozado, supo que no podía aprovecharse de él. No quería, pero también necesitaba de roces. De saliva, choques de dientes, sonidos obscenos y jalones de cabello. Pero sabía, precisamente, donde no quería buscar todo eso.

Por eso salía. Por eso cuando besó a Kōtarō para tranquilizarlo, el llanto de este, se transfirió a su persona. Y desde entonces Kuroo no volvió a robar. Desde que fue el otro chico, con sus ojos enormes y llenos de vida, quien le dijo que todo estaría bien. Que aquel beso no fue como se lo había esperado, porque estaba seguro de que el moreno besaba mejor. Entonces Tetsurō se sonrojó y olvidó el torniquete improvisado en su pie. Ni siquiera sentía dolor porque los labios de su amigo eran resecos y delgados, pero se movían con una templanza apabullante, dándole la tregua y paz que todos sus anteriores amantes no podían.

Eran una pandilla, una familia. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo único que importaba, porque ya no podían confiar en nadie más. Tetsurō decía que la confianza sólo duraba por una noche. Ya fuera por sexo, una conversación o un combate. Bokuto le creía.

En una noche como cualquier otra, el dúo se sumergía en el agónico y placentero pasatiempo de las peleas callejeras. Ya no se golpeaban entre ellos, sino que comenzaron a enfrentarse a oponentes que les desafiaban reconociéndolos por la chaqueta de cuero de Tetsurō que tenía un parche de un gato negro en la espalda. Y por supuesto, las cejas gruesas y también teñidas de gris de Bokuto.

No llevaban demasiado en esa modalidad. Había veces en que les iba bien, otras regular. El de flequillo era ágil y se aprovechaba de aquello para cansar al enemigo y darle un certero golpe cuando lo notara suficientemente exhausto. Mientras que Bokuto era de movimientos más lentos, por lo que solía terminar bastante malherido, sobre todo al principio. Pero cuando ganaba ritmo, podía dejar fuera de combate al otro de un solo golpe. Un puñetazo, un golpe en la quijada con la coronilla o un rodillazo en el estómago.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kuroo, una fecha que al mismo moreno no le gustaba celebrar y que había pedido a su amigo, en todos los idiomas, no se la recordara. Sin embargo, Kōtarō no había dejado de pensar en ello. Su mejor amigo, hermano y la persona que más quería en la faz de la Tierra por fin cumpliría la mayoría de edad, haciéndolo imputable como adulto. Sabía que dicho suceso no impediría necesariamente al mayor continuar sus andanzas junto a él, pero, por lo mismo, se sentía ansioso. Pensar en la posibilidad de que Tetsurō fuese apresado por las apuestas, peleas callejeras y uno que otro desmán causado en los hostales luego de una descompensación derivada de la borrachera, le hacía poner sus mal teñidos cabellos de punta. Porque significaría que estaría solo, y Bokuto no sabía, no recordaba ya cómo funcionar por su cuenta sin su hermano a su lado. Porque Tetsurō tampoco le quiso enseñar cómo se hacía, con tal de siempre estar juntos. Sin importar lo que pasara.

La pelea había terminado mal, a pesar de lo mucho que Kōtarō puso de su parte para derribar al otro tipo, no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza de éste. Se notaba con experiencia en karate y Bokuto sólo había aprendido en la práctica con Kuroo y sus oponentes, carecía de estrategia y mucho más, teoría. La vista se le había nublado luego de un doloroso golpe en el estómago que le hizo quedar sin aire.

Tetsurō detuvo la pelea, y con dolor en sus ojos, más por el estado de su amigo que por los billetes que tuvo que sacar de su bolsillo, se acercó al corpulento vencedor del encuentro. Se agachó antes, para comprobar que Bokuto respiraba y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, ubicándolo a un lado suyo.

Pero cuando iba a entregar el dinero al otro hombre, este no encontró su billetera, culpando a Bokuto. El moreno miró a su amigo y luego al tercero, diciéndole que de seguro la perdió en el camino, que no tenía por qué meter al menor en el asunto. El desconocido insistió, ordenando a Kōtarō que le devolviera su billetera. Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabellos grises lanzó una risa malitencionada, mirando al moreno a su izquierda. El más alto le correspondió la mirada, con confusión _¿Qué bicho le había picado?_

—Pies no me fallen ahora —pronunció tan grave como su anterior risa.

Era la señal, tan pocas veces pronunciada por él, porque Tetsurō era quien siempre llevaba la batuta. El que decía cuándo parar, con quién pelear, a dónde escapar y hasta quien distribuía el dinero. Esta vez, Bokuto dio un pequeño golpe en la pantorrilla derecha a su mejor amigo y comenzó a correr.

Kuroo le siguió a los segundos, dejando atrás a un confundido borrachín que los intentaba alcanzar sin su premio, ni tampoco su propia billetera. Tan pronto Kōtarō empezó a moverse, el del flequillo devolvió los billetes a su bolsillo y se movió junto a él, alcanzándolo.

Las piernas le dolían como un jodido demonio, pero siguió moviéndose con urgencia, sin dejar de reír por la adrenalina que le producía toda la situación. Ahora entendía por qué Tetsurō disfrutaba tanto de ello. El dueño original de su botín quedaba atrás, mientras un rastro de tarjetas de crédito e identificaciones volaban por los aires. Vamos, que el chico era bueno después de todo. Al menos le devolvió su licencia para que regresara a la comodidad de su hogar. Más que mal, sólo necesitaba el dinero.

—¿Dónde quedó la política de _"robar es malo y peligroso"_?

La voz también grave de su mejor amigo resonó en su espalda, mientras el de cabellos grises se encontraba encorvado, con sus manos en ambas rodillas. Trataba de recuperar el aliento después de semejante carrera.

—Cumplirás veintiuno... Tengo que aprender a valerme por mí mismo para cuando te aburras de ser mi niñero —pronunció entrecortado, mirando hacia atrás al moreno, volviendo a sonreírle.

Kuroo le vio con seriedad. Nunca contó directamente a Bokuto sobre sus revolcones ni una que otra aventura que tuvo con ciertas personas en su estadía en ciertos terrenos. Nunca le halló la necesidad. Pero Kōtarō no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba, y de tanto en tanto le deseaba suerte con la chica o chico con el que frecuentaba en dicho momento. A menudo se preguntaba si el de cabellos grises no gustaba de alguien o deseaba estar con alguien más.

—Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta puta vida y que jamás te dejaría ¿no es cierto? —le vio enderezarse, quedando ambos frente a frente.

El moreno colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla del más bajo y le acarició con ternura, contrastando entonces con sus palabras. Siempre directas y hasta duras.

—¿Qué hay de formar una familia, casarse, estudiar...?

—No me importa.

—Kuroo...

—Sólo me importas tú. Tú eres mi presente y no me interesa pensar en el futuro, porque nadie me aseguró que lo tendría y me duele la maldita cabeza de solo pensar en ello.

Hubo una pausa. La noche era fría y despejada, exhibiendo las estrellas de forma soberbia sobre los sucios cuerpos del par de jóvenes. Ambos sudados por la corrida, y Bokuto el doble por la pelea, la adrenalina de su primer robo y el amor que sentía por el moreno.

—Estás destrozado —dijo en tono burlesco, quitándole la tierra del hombro en la chaqueta.

—No tanto como cuando me salvaste.

El comentario del menor de ambos hizo que el rostro de Tetsurō ensombreciera, mientras Bokuto le bajaba el perfil al tema, riendo e indicándole a Kuroo que lo mejor sería buscar techo pronto para tomar una ducha y descansar.

Llegaron luego de media hora caminando por la carretera a la única residencial que encontraron en el camino: una dedicada a parejas que solían ir por unas cuantas horas de amor para luego regresar a sus rutinas. Ambos se miraron, indecisos ante la idea de entrar juntos a un lugar como aquel. Pero no había más civilización en kilómetros y ya estaban exhaustos.

Entraron, se desvistieron y tomaron una ducha juntos. Tallaron el cabello del otro dividiéndose el contenido de la mezquina botella de shampoo que regalaba la residencial. Kuroo sentía como suyo el dolor de cada queja del más bajo cuando cualquier líquido rozaba sus heridas abiertas. Se encargó de secarlo con la toalla al salir y luego le puso la bata. Curó y desinfectó sus rasguños y golpes y luego se acostó a su lado en silencio, porque no había nada más en la televisión que videos pornográficos bastante añejos, según calculaba por el peinado de los actores.

—Kuroo —pronunció de pronto el de cabellos grises, acomodándose de modo tal que quedó frente al cuerpo del moreno.

—Bo —respondió sin moverse de su posición.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Y ya que estamos aquí...

—No.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama con un puchero— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque hay carne que no se toca —acomodó sus manos tras la cabeza, sin inmutarse por la reacción del contrario.

—La carne está en la parrilla y la misma vaca se ofreció —se abalanzó sobre su amigo, sentándose en sus caderas. El cuerpo del otro estaba tibio, su cabello aún húmedo y el espacio entre su cuello y hombro le invitaba a resguardar su rostro en él.

Pero sólo terminó gruñendo cuando el mayor lo apartó de encima suyo. Tetsurō fue quien quedó sentado en la cama esta vez.

—No puedo. No debo y no lo haré.

—¡Me besaste!

—Fue una vez —se llevó una mano al rostro para sobar sus sienes, tratando de mantener la calma—. Vi como alguien más abusaba de ti. _De ti_ , puta madre —su voz se quebró y el otro chico le miró igual de acongojado, no por recordar lo que el cuidador en el orfanato le hizo, sino cómo aquello había calado más hondo en su amigo—. No sería capaz de acostarme contigo sin pensar que te hago daño.

Bokuto se detuvo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Kuroo se permitió llorar en frente suyo. Sabía lo mucho que le avergonzaba. Lo mucho que quería mostrarse como una figura fuerte por ambos, pues este siempre creyó que Bokuto era quien había quedado más destrozado en aquella ocasión. Pero el de cabello teñido sabía que en el fondo, el único destrozado era Kuroo.

Kuroo, porque dedicó su vida a él. Porque cada vez que traía comida, dejaba la porción más grande a Bokuto. Cada prenda de ropa ligeramente roída o más gastada, quedaba para el moreno. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en un futuro para sí mismo, porque prefería el presente con Kōtarō, por muy limitante y poco próspero que este pudiera ser. Ahí seguía Tetsurō. Y sin importar cuánto le quisiera, cuánto deseaba otro de sus besos, Bokuto no quería sofocarlo.

El menor abrazó al moreno. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que este dejó de llorar y entonces ambos se metieron bajo las ropas de la cama para dormir.

Ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta el día siguiente, cuando Kuroo llamó buscando a su amigo al no encontrarlo en la habitación que compartieron. Poco antes de desesperarse ante la sola idea de que el chico se hubiese molestado y le abandonara por lo mismo, Bokuto apareció tras la puerta del dormitorio.

—Veo que por fin has despertado —sonreía con sus manos escondidas tras la espalda y un chichón en la ceja por la pelea de la noche anterior.

Se colocó frente al más alto y le entregó un paquete en sus manos. Estaba envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo.

En todos los años que llevaban juntos, Bokuto jamás se atrevió a comprarle un presente al mayor por su cumpleaños. Un simple saludo solía generar una muy mala reacción en este, por lo que algo más elaborado, probablemente terminaría pisoteado con las botas talle cuarenta y cuatro de su amigo. Y junto con ello, por supuesto, el corazón del chico de apariencia de búho.

—Sé que no te gusta este día, pero... Ábrelo. Puede que el regalo sí lo haga.

Un nudo en la garganta le impedía a Tetsurō responder, por lo que sólo se limitó a abrir el paquete perfectamente cuadrado y plano que su amigo le trajo. Tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo miró con sus ojos felinos, dilatándose y humedeciéndose cuando leyó la portada del vinilo que sostenía: _The Original Sun Sound_ de Johnny Cash.

En su cabeza se escuchan platos rompiéndose, bofetadas y gritos de una mujer. Su madre, siendo golpeada una vez más por su padre porque su turno en el trabajo se retrasó, no llegando a tiempo para preparar la cena. La voz melancólica y barítona de Cash en "Thanks a Lot" contrastaba con las llamadas de ayuda de su progenitora. Tetsurō prefería subirle el volumen a la radio entonces.

Bokuto conocía la historia, por lo que se acercó lentamente al mayor, agachándose hasta su altura y abrazarlo.

—Te voy a esperar —susurró en su oído, en un intento por disipar todos los recuerdos de aquella época en la mente de Kuroo.

La música y los golpes eran lo que mantenía vivo al moreno. Por mucho que quisiera dejar atrás su turbulenta niñez, terminó convirtiéndose en un sujeto violento como su padre, sin importar el uso que diera a su ira contenida. Había roto narices, dislocado extremidades y tirado dientes. Lo mismo que su padre había hecho con su madre. Ya no quería eso para él ni para Bokuto. Correspondió el abrazo de forma trémula y habló tan despacio que de no ser por la breve distancia entre ambos, el otro no le habría escuchado.

—Estoy cansado de correr.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kōtarō, sabiendo que aquello era el inicio de tiempos mejores. Tomó el vinilo de las manos de su amigo y lo colocó en el tocadiscos. La música comenzó a sonar y Bokuto se recostó en la cama mirado el techo. Tetsurō se hizo un ovillo a su lado, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del menor.

Tan pronto la aguja se posicionó en la ranura del vinilo, ambos supieron que era momento de comenzar a moverse una vez más. Por supuesto, luego de que las doce canciones cesaran. Habían llegado tan lejos hasta ahora viviendo con lo justo y de los triunfos que brindaban las calles como sus cuadriláteros, que de seguro podrían con lo que el futuro, que tanto aterraba a Kuroo, traía consigo.

— _It seems you like to hurt me and you know I'm good to you._

El chico cantó a la par del aparato musical y miró a Bokuto a los ojos, haciendo que este se cuestionara cómo tenía tanta suerte de que el moreno lo eligiera a él por sobre todas las chicas con cuerpo de modelo que veía en cada pueblo en el que se detuvieron. Le encantaba cuando Kuroo cantaba. El menor le sonrió con ternura y las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras Tetsurō le cantaba con una ceja levantada y expresión juguetona.

— _I'd give you anything I own_ _,_ _do anything you want me to_ —tocó la punta de la nariz del contrario con su dedo índice, haciendo que Kōtarō riera—. _Yeah now you really got me on the spot... Thanks a lot, thanks a lot._

—Robé esa billetera para comprar este vinilo —interrumpió cuando el moreno guardó silencio para seguir escuchando la canción.

—Lo supuse.

—Y ahora saldremos de este cuchitril, porque vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—¿Haremos perro muerto? —preguntó fingiendo asombro.

—Ya pagué, tranquilo.

—Me confundes, bro.

Claramente la disposición de ambos era distinta, Bokuto lo veía en Kuroo y Kuroo en Bokuto. El moreno no se había ofuscado por la propuesta de su amigo, y este último parecía una persona nueva, haciéndose cargo de los gastos y dejando atrás lo que el otro podía pensar sobre llevarle la contraria y recordar su cumpleaños de todos modos.

El mayor se colocó su chaqueta de cuero y guardó las pertenencias de ambos en los bolsos para abandonar la habitación. Cargaban pocas cosas entre la ropa y uno que otro artículo de aseo. Lo más importante para Tetsurō no cabía en un bolso y la única forma de haberle hecho entrar hubiese sido en pedacitos, pero a eso le llaman homicidio. No obstante, ya estaba cansado de que Kōtarō tuviera que recoger las piezas de él para rearmarlo en cada abrazo. Y Kōtarō estaba cansado de que Tetsurō le siguiera viendo un niño a quien debía proteger.

La mejor manera de torcerle la mano al destino y a todos quienes creyeron que tal como los demás, terminarían siendo consumidos por su propia miseria, era precisamente, haciendo lo contrario. Era momento de partir, levantar el dedo medio al tiempo pasado y hacer lo que tenían que hacer: _seguir moviéndose._

Se protegieron del sol al ser recogidos por un camión que accedió a darles un aventón hasta la ciudad más cercana. Viajaron en la parte trasera junto a un montón de carga de latas de cerveza que ya no conservaban mucho la frescura con las que deben beberse. Pero aceptaron la invitación del chofer del transporte. Dieron un brindis y cantaron "Country Boy" hasta que el recorrido se detuvo y los letreros gigantes se mostraron en todo su esplendor ante ellos.

—Quiero una casa —dijo el más alto mientras caminaban por un bulevar, rodeados de tiendas y puestos de comida rápida al paso—. O un piso, lo que sea. Algo que pueda llamar mío.

—Sí... —articuló tímidamente, mientras se sobaba un brazo—. Aunque ya tienes a alguien que puedes llamar como tal.

El moreno le miró, cómplice, comprendiendo de inmediato de qué iba. Y, al mismo tiempo, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo.

—Necesito un lugar donde vivir con ese alguien —respondió, volviendo a poner la vista en su polvoriento calzado, mientras la mano de Bokuto se colaba entre la suya y la apretaba con fuerza.

Al final, no importaba dónde los llevaran sus pies de nómades, siempre y cuando tuviesen otro par a su lado que les hicieran compañía.


End file.
